1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method for controlling RF signals, more specifically, to a method for controlling the signal transmission and reception of an ERMES (European Radio Message System) pager.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of global commerce, the demand for telecommunication has increased rapidly. One of the popular communication devices is the pager. The first generation pagers, POCSAG, can no longer meet the requirements of versatility demanded by today's users. Therefore, the ERMES protocol of second-generation pagers has been proposed to improve the function of pagers.
The pagers according to the ERMES protocol have the following new features: a high transmission rate (about 6250 bps), high receiving capacity (about 64 K bits), roaming function, group call, and remote programming. The potential market for ERMES second-generation pagers is very large, therefore developing the key devices for ERMES pagers can be highly beneficial. The performance of such key devices for pagers depends on the method of controlling the operation of the pagers.